Little Brother
by Rumiko-desu
Summary: Cerita dimana readers adalah kakak dari Shintarou Midorima. "ALIEN ITU AKAN MEMAKANMU NANTI!" "TAPI ITU HANYA- Midorima x reader.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPOS, DLL..**

**A/N : ff pertama saya, ngetik bukan pake laptop tapi pake hp karena laptop saya lagi di servis T_T,enjoy reading~ Disini reader akan menjadi kakak dari Midorima Shintarou, reader itu kelas 9 di shutoku, reader sekelas dengan kimura, ootsubo, en miyaji dan eskul reader itu Art atau lukis. reader juga gak serumah ama midorima, tapi ngekos. enjoy~**

...

"_huft... UN akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan shin-chan.._" ucapku penuh penyesalan.

mou! salahkan pada hari penerimaan murid baru aku mengikuti lomba eskul di Kyoto, dan sibuk mengikuti lomba yang lain! okaa-san juga memaksaku untuk mengikuti les yang jauh dari rumah sehingga kos-kosan adalah pilihan terakhirku. aku belum tau midorima itu kelas berapa, aku mau menggodanya lagi, aku mau.. HUWEE! n

Dan yes! mungkin hari jumat adalah lucky day buatku karena eskul dan lesku libur karena persiapan untuk UN! yey! aku memakan bekalku dengan tenang, sesekali memperhatikan pemandangan kelas yang menurutku indah karna aku jarang sekali berada di kelas, aku melihat miyaji cs duduk di dekat jendela, oh iya! mereka eskul basket kan? bagaimana kalau aku menqnyai mereka tentang midorima!? ide bagus! aku menghampiri mereka.

"MI~YA~JI! *brak*" aku menggebrak meja miyaji yang membuatnya tersedak dan memberiku death glare.

"pergi sana!" ucapnya ketus.

"mou! aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu, ootsubo dan kimura! oh iya! apa kau mendapat player baru?" ucapku

"kita sudah mau lulus dan kau baru bertanya itu?" ucap ootsubo

"ckckckc" ucap kimura menggelengkan kepala.

"cotto! salahkan eskul dan les itu yang membuatku seperti ini! yaudah, siapa player barunya?" ucapku mengambil roti miyaji yang masih terbungkus lalu memakannya.

"AKH! KAU!" ucap miyaji, ralat bentak miyaji

"hah... sudah miyaji, dia memang seperti itu." ucap ootsubo

"kita mendapat 2 player dari kelas 1-B" ucap kimura.

"oohh.. siapa namanya?" tanyaku santai padahal dalam hati "KYAA! ITU PASTI SHIN-CHAN! MY LOPELY ADEK!".

"Kazunari Takao dan Shintarou Midorima." ucap ootsubo.

"ohh.. **ha..haha..HAHAHAHAHA!**" aku tak bisa menahan tawaku dan membuat semua murid di kelas menatapku. bodo amat ah!

"(n-nama), kau tak apa?" ucap ke 3 sempai itu bebarengan.

aku hanya tersenyum yang membuat mereka merinding, aku berkata..

"tidak kok~ aku hanya senang~ saja~" ucapku berjalan ke luar kelas meninggalkan trio sempai yang sedang merinding disko melihatku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"firasatku buruk.." ucap ootsubo, kimura dan miyaji mengangguk.

**Skip Time~**

aku berlari sangat kencang, membuat orang menyingkir untuk memberiku jalan, mou! kenapa tadi harus ada rapat dulu! bisa-bisa eskul basket sudah kelar sedari tadi. ah! itu gym! aku mempercepat lariku. samar2 aku mendengar..

"OK! jadi sampai di situ dan takao, kau sama seperti kuroko dan kaga-

*BRAKK! aku membanting pintu gym dengan keras, aku mengatur nafas dan melihat sekeliling gym, tak ada siapa2 selain miyaji, kimura, ootsubo, lelaki berponi belah, dan.. SHIN-CHAN! aku membulatkan mata dan..

"SHIN! CHAN!" teriakku dan memeluk lengannya yang kekar, ahh... aku sangat senang~ setelah aku sadar, aku melihat ke 4 pemuda yang tertukar- maaf maksudku terhiraukan. Miyaji cengo, ootsubo mangap, kimura mulutnya berbusa, dan takao ya? mukanya sudah mencium tembok karena aku tendang tadi. hehehe~ maap ye!

"t-tunggu, k-kalian kenal!?" ucap ootsubo setelah sadar karena mulutnya kemasukan lalat (?).

"ckckck.. ya kenal dong! namaku kan midorima (nama), aku kakaknya shin-chan!" ucapku penuh semangat.

"hmph.." ucap shin-chan menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, aku tersenyum~ dia selalu begitu untuk menutupi rona wajahnya.. KYAA! shin-chan, kamu kawaii banget!

dan ke 3 sempai itu kembali cengo and mangap dengan tidak elitnya. seseorang menepuk pundakku..

"Kazunari Takao-desu, yoroshiku~ mido-chan sempai! tapi shin-chan, aku tak tau kalau kau punya kakak" ucapnya tersenyum.

"yo! yoroshiku Takao!" ucapku membalas senyumnya

"aku tidak ingat dia bersekolah di shutoku-nanodayo." ucap midorima ketus.

"hidoi~ aku kakakmu tau!" ucapku mengembungkan pipi. shin-chan kembali menaikkan kacamatanya..

"Shin-chan, kau terlalu tsundere~" ejek takao.

"aku bukan tsundere!" ucap shin-chan

"Shin-chan itu tsundere, iya gak sempai?" dia menanyaiku.

"iya dong!" ucapku dan..

"Seterah kalian saja, aku mau pulang-nanodayo." ucapnya kembali menaikkan kacamata lagi.

"aku ikut shin-chan!" ucap takao mengikuti shin-chan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.. shin-chan akhirnya punya sahabat. aku manatap ke 3 sempai yang sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang memijat keningnya.

"bagaimana kalau kalian juga ganti baju, kalian bau!" perintahku dengan menutup hidungku.

"TEME!" ucap miyaji

"Kepalaku sakit.." ucap ootsubo

"ayo miyaji, jangan diladeni.." ucap kimura.

**Skip Time~**

Aku pulang dengan shin-chan dengan berjalan kaki, karena melihat kouhaiku (takao) yang tersiksa karena menarik sepeda gerobak itu terus-menerus, maka aku berdebat dengan shin-chan yang akhirnya di menangkan olehku. kami terlebih dahulu pergi ke kos-an ku. sampai disana, aku membuka pintu dan..

alien..

keluar..

dari..

pintu kos-anku!

aku mundur beberap langkah dan berteriak..

"S-SHIN-CHAN, ALIEN TELAH MENYERANG KOS-ANKU, BERLINDUNG!"

"tapi nee-san-

"S-SUDAH KESINI SAJA!"

"tapi-

"ALIEN ITU AKAN MEMAKANMU NANTI!"

"INI HANYA KECOAK NEE-SAN!"

"ITU ALIEN! Y-YAUDAH SHIN-CHAN, COBA KAMU CEK KE DALAM! ALIEN TELAH MEMAKAN KOS-ANKU! LIHAT SAJA!"

shin-chan masuk kedalam sembari memijit keningnya, kenapa dia?

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit..

"S-SHIN-CHAN?"

*krik

*krik

"shin-chan dimakan!" batinku panik.

40 menit..

"s-shin-chan.. m-maafkan nee-san, n-nee-san gak bisa melindungimu.. nee-san terlalu-

"nee-san? kenapa kau-nanodayo? asal nee-san tau aja kalo aku gak khawatir sama nee-san, cuman nee-san-

"SHIN-CHAN!" aku memeluknya

"n-nee-san?"

"kamu hidup shin-chan! kamu tidak dimakan oleh alien itu.." ucapku

shin-chan memijit keningnya lagi..

"yasudah.. ayo pulang-nanodayo.. tapi aku gak ngajak nee-san lho, cuman-

"udah ah, tingkat ke tsundereanmu itu terlalu tinggi"

"aku bukan tsundere!"

"iya-iya, whatever.."

**RUMAH ~**

"terima kasih atas makanannya.." ucapku lalu menaruh piring di wastafel lalu duduk di sofa menikmati teh. beberapa saat kemudian shin-chan juga menaruh piringny di wastafel dan duduk di sebelhku. kami diam beberapa saat sampai okaa-san berbicara..

"(nama), Shin, okaa-san punya kejutan untuk kalian~" ucapnya.

"apa itu?" tanya Shin-chan.

"ini~" okaa-san menyodorkan 2 benda berbentuk persegi panjang ke kami.

"...ini..tiket?" tanyaku

"iya, adikmu memenangkan lomba pidato dan mendapat 4 karcis taman bermain xxx, 2 sudah dipakai oleh kaa-san dan adikmu." ucap kaa-san panjang lebar.

"besok aku sibuk, jadi tak bis-

"OK! arigatou kaa-san! besok aku akan pergi dengan shin-chan!" ucapku memotong perkataan shin-chan.

"tap-

"ok shin-chan!?" ucapku sembari memasang muka -harus-bilang-iya-.

"..ya.."

"baguslah, kau sudah tau kan taman bermain xxx itu dimana?"

"sudah kok!" jawabku semangat, aku tak sabar~ sudah lama aku tak ke taman bermain.. dan bersama shin-chan! KYAA!

"yasudah, sekarang kalian tidurlah dulu.." ucap kaa-san.

"ok/baiklah" ucapku dan shin-chan bersamaan.

**Bed Time~**

"..dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.." shin-chan menutup bukunya lalu memijat keningnya lagi, ada apa sih dengannya?

"yey! shin-chan thank you pely much.."

"nee-san, kenapa kau menyuruhku membaca dongeng-nanodayo? t-tapi aku bukannya mau tau ya."

"karena waktu kau masih kecil, aku sering membacakan dongeng untukmu, jadi balaslah sekarang, tsundere megane!" senyumku berkembang.

"aku bukan tsundere!"

"oyasuminasai.."

"hmph!"

aku mulai memejamkan mataku, sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahiku, dan samar2 aku mendengar..

"_oyasumi.._"

aku membiarkan itu dan mulai berada dalam dunia mimpi.

...

...

**TBC~**

**Please RnR-nanodayo.**


End file.
